Senru
by Sommer1
Summary: As Sendoh and Rukawa become close, Sendoh want him to be friends AT FIRST.


It was late in the afternoon when Sendoh arrived in an ordinary basketball court. He saw Rukawa sleeping nearby. He ignore him and practice. After a few jump shots , three-point shots and some dunks, he stop because the rain is beginning to pour. He was about to go when he remembered Rukawa who is still sleeping. He go back and carried Rukawa to his home. He is alone with his cousin who will leave his house that night. When he got home with Rukawa , his cousin is about to live. " Sendoh, is that Rukawa?" his cousin asked curiously. " Yup!" Sendoh answered putting Rukawa on the sofa. " Why is he with you?" his cousin again asked . " Well, I went to the court nearby and I saw him sleep. I ignored him and practiced basketball, it began to rain I remembered him and brought him home." Sendoh explained. " But why didn't you brought him in his own house?" His cousin said. "I-I don't know where he live." Sendoh said scratching his forehead. " Oh, well, I need to go." His cousin said. " Already leaving?" Sendoh asked. " Yup! Mom is waiting for me home. Bye!" His cousin said with a grin. " Bye!" Sendoh answered back.  
  
Sendoh observe Rukawa and noticed he has fever! He cooked a soup and prepared a towel and some cold water. He took care of Rukawa. The next morning, Rukawa awoke.  
Rukawa run down stairs and saw Sendoh.  
  
" What am I doing here?" Rukawa said.  
" Well, I brought you in my house cause it's raining last night." Sendoh answered, while cooking.  
" I have to live. I can't stand looking at my greatest rival." Rukawa murmured.   
" Wait, do you want to have breakfast?" Sendoh suddenly asked, following him.  
" No." Rukawa answered  
"Okay." Sendoh said and turned his back from Rukawa.  
" Sendoh" Rukawa called him.  
" Nani?" Sendoh asked.  
" Arigato." Rukawa answered.  
  
Sendoh smiled back . Then Rukawa went to his house.   
  
Later on, Sendoh went to Ryonan high school . And his teacher arrived.  
  
" Guys, we have a new classmate to meet. I'm sure you'll be happy to meet him." Mr. Okashi , Sendoh's teacher said. " He will be here for a month . Why? Because he had some projects to do for him to pass the first year high school level." Mr. Okashi continued."Who could that be?" Sendoh thought.   
  
" He is from Shohoku high. He's section in first year is at section 7." Mr. Okashi added.  
" Guys, I want you to meet, Mr. Kaede Rukawa."  
  
Rukawa entered the room. Sendoh's mouth dropped open. But his happy that rukawa will be his classmate. Rukawa greeted them, " Yoh..." he said and take a sit at the back of Sendoh. Sendoh turned around and smiled at him. " Welcome, glad you're here." Sendoh said with a grin. But Rukawa ignore him and sleep.   
  
After the class Rukawa went off the roof to sleep there. Sendoh followed him. There he saw Rukawa lying. Sendoh entertained him. " Rukawa....Rukawa....Rukawa!" Sendoh awoke him. When Rukawa was nearly awake, he gave Sendoh a very powerful punch. That made Sendoh's mouth bleed. "Ouch!" Sendoh shouted, dropping the food he will give to Rukawa. " Oops...." Rukawa murmured. When Rukawa was about to go Sendoh called him.  
" Wait, Rukawa...."  
Rukawa turned to Sendoh.  
" Now what?" Rukawa asked.  
" Can I have a lunch with you?" Sendoh begged wiping the blood on his mouth with a tissue.  
" If that can please you in what I've done, sure....." Rukawa said softly.  
  
They went to the canteen, far away from other students. " By the way Rukawa, why don't you like to join other pupils in there?" Sendoh asked curiously. " I don't know why." Rukawa answered without looking at him. " Ahhh.....Rukawa , can we have a basketball practice together?" Sendoh said.  
" I accept every match, that's fine with me." Rukawa answered.  
" Will you do it with a deal?" Sendoh asked.  
" What is it?" Rukawa also asked.  
" If you win, I will never ask you for anything,I will never talk to you or anything, is that fine with you?" Sendoh answered.  
" That's very fine with me." Rukawa said.  
" And,....If I win, you'll be with me all the time serving me, and ....you come with me in Tokyo in 3 months." Sendoh said.  
" I'm sure I'll win, that fine with me." Rukawa answered.  
  
Sendoh made his plan. He did this so that he and Rukawa can become friends and share each other's tactics.  
  
That night, Sendoh received a phone call from Fujiima.   
" Hi, Fujiima! So what are you up to?" Sendoh said.  
" Well Sendoh, Can I meet you tomorrow night?" Fujiima asked.  
" I don't think I can make it tomorrow night. I have a practice with Rukawa." Sendoh answered.  
" A basketball practice with Rukawa?" Fujiima asked.  
" Yeah..... why ?" Sendoh asked him also.  
" No, nothing. B-bye..." Fujiima answered and put down the phone.  
  
"Hhhmmmmm....Fujiima's weird.." Sendoh whispered to himself.  
Then he went to bed early. He was so excited about tomorrow's practice.  
Rukawa arrived at the school an hour late.Rukawa woke up 8:30 am in the morning. When Rukawa arrived in his class his teacher scolded him, but Rukawa seems like not hearing him. Rukawa called Sendoh and Sendoh followed him on his way to the Ryonan's basketball gym. Rukawa started the game . Rukawa put his best into this game.  
But Sendoh wouldn't let him win. " I'll not let you be the winner in this game. I will not!" Sendoh said to himself. At the end of the game, the score is, Sendoh: 105 Rukawa: 89.   
  
" Now Rukawa, you'll bring anything you like in Tokyo." Sendoh said with a grin. "And...I'll be waiting for you in my house." Sendoh added. " Fine" Rukawa answered and went home. Rukawa was so annoyed. He think and think and think on how did he lost, till he fell asleep.  
The day came when Rukawa was about to go to Sendoh's house for him to come with Sendoh in Tokyo . Rukawa arrived in Sendoh's house. " Sendoh, I'm here." Rukawa called out. " Oh, so it's you. Rukawa let's go now." Sendoh said. "W-where is your friends or cousins you said that will come with us?" Rukawa asked. " All of them back out, except for one." Sendoh answered. " Who's it?" Rukawa asked. "Yuuki! Come here I like someone for you to meet!" Sendoh called. " Hi! Rukawa!" a girl said running down stairs. Rukawa stared at her feeling very comfortable with her..........  
To be continued.............. 


End file.
